Demon
The names of the demons are invented for this article. Some names have been given by Neal Pass Erickson, but they are thier roles and not species names. The Demon's true species names are are unknown as of yet. Article on the Demon Invasion. New demon types at 1hr 14 min into Vod of Hobo 04. Task Master Class Demon 9 foot tall, but due to their posture, stand at 7 foot. Large Creature. Large scaly humanoids covered in small spikes. From its back sprout these large spiked bony bat wings, but with no membrane between them. They've got a pair of long curved bony plates that extend from the ridges of their eyes up and out. From their small palms extend three elongated and slightly webbed claws slightly sticking out. Their legs are kind of canine, with that weird back and forward thinker like a dog's back legs, but its feet are broad and short and covered in talons. It carries a curved sword of obsidian and a whip. Seem to have +15 to hit using their sword and whip. While they are in the Prime Material Plane, they do not appear to have this high of a hit bonus. It can let out a tremendous roar that deals minor damage(9, 3d6?), stuns for 2 rounds and deafens for 4 if you fail a saving throw vs breath weapon Warrior Class Demon These demons have 2 known forms. Their shape change takes their full action. Physical Form Six-foot-three like 260 pound heavyset demon warrior. Vaguely humanoid, no wings, no horns. Medium Creature. Their body is covered in small spikes everywhere with big bulging muscles and large claws. Bright yellow eyes. Has a 2 foot long Forked Tongue. They have blackish iridescent plates coming out of all their joints. Their chest has these blue interlocking plates between them. It carries a curved sword of obsidian as well as obsidian shields. Seem to have +12 to hit using this sword (but there could be unknown factors to boost it this high). They attack twice a round with this weapon (mastery). While they are in the Prime Material Plane, they do not appear to have this high of a hit bonus. The breakdown looks to be +9 from hit dice and +3 from mastery, giving the +12 bonus. They deal 1d8+3 damage with the sword (+3 from mastery, no bonus from strength). The sword is classified as a Bastard Sword with a +6 to initiative. Has a level of fire resistance, and takes double damage from an ethereal blade (reason yet unknown). Estimated 10 hit dice (from bonus to hit and saving throws), HP range from 35-72. Strength 15. In their home realm against people from the Prime Material Plane, they have AC 35-36 when wearing Plated Armor and 26 without armor (2e). Breakdown is as follows: Base (10) + Natural armor (12) + Shield (4) + Plating (9-10) = 35-36 AC Successful fighting strategies employed are to grapple the creature, taking away it's shield bonus to AC and adding a modifier to hit for being held. Smaller weapons (such as daggers) can also find holes in the natural armor of the creature with a called shot (ineffective against plated creatures), giving it an AC of 10. While in the Prime Material Plane, they have AC 17 (5e). ] Mist Form Humanoid black misty form. Able to enter a humanoid's body. People who are possessed feel no hunger. The Demon seems to have no control on their victim while the possession takes place. Their purpose in doing this is unknown. Gorgon Class Demon ] A monstrous black bull with hides of thick blue metal scales and big nasty horns. Their breath is a noxious vapor that billows forth in great puffs from their wide, bull nostrils. Gorgons walk on two hooves, when necessary, but usually assume a four-hoofed stance. Despite their great size, they can move through even heavy forests with incredible speed, for they simply trample bushes and splinter smaller trees. by Squary ]] Toadie Class Demon These demons are crimson coloured, about 2 1/2 feet tall, tiny hulking little masses of rolling flesh, maybe 35-40 lbs. They have horns, thick arms and unusable deformed small wings protruding from their backs. They attack by launching themselves onto their prey and holding on to them, slowing their movement. While in the Prime Material Plane, they have AC 11 or less. Has a level of fire resistance. Thung: Dog Class Demon Hairless and skinless emaciated dog-like creatures. They have discoloured bony plates that protrude from their joints. Their jaws are hanging unhinged. They have a row of spikes that run down it's spine to it's tail. Zweihard Blacksteel saw them extend tendrils from their mouths, but other encounters after this, the Thung did not have this ability. Movement speed 18. 14 or less HP. In their home realm against people from the Prime Material Plane, they have AC 22. While in the Prime Material Plane, they have AC ??. Has a level of fire resistance. Lensman 6'5" 100 lbs. Tall and very thin with a hardened, iridescent, black, chitin exoskeleton. Joints have large, sharp, protruding plates. An single eye sits in the middle of the head (no other facial features), on each hand, and on each foot. The abdomen opens into a tall mouth with sharp teeth, with an elongating opening jaw. "Is about 50% Leg" Can levitate, at least 10 feet, above ground. Movement speed 14. Less than 26 HP. In their home realm against people from the Prime Material Plane, they have AC 18. Vrock Tall heavy vulture-human creatures.They have long arms, legs, and wings, and their bodies are covered with small gray feathers. They have the head of a vulture. (Game On) Overseer A giant tripod demon. 25 feet tall. Each leg is 3 jointed (15', 15', 10'). It's body is blue-scaled that suspends between the 3 legs. There is a giant eye on the front of it that looks around. It brings it body low to inspect something the stands high to inspect other things. Hydra Snake-like People with Crab Claws in front of them. Hurl spikes with their tails as a ranged projectile attack. Doesn't resemble the monster called "Hydra" from Arcadia. Gate Breaker Demon Dinosaur. The body of an Ankylosaurus, horned head. Blue Scales. Can breath noxious gas of some kind. Effects currently unknown. Shreaker Short squat demon that makes a loud shrieking noise. There this weird 3 legged creature whose head splits into 3 areas. Their mouth is open, teeth out, pointing towards the sky. It is just body, legs, and a head that points up. Maybe some tentacles coming out from underneath it. Able to open mouth 180 degrees and shreak out a loud noise. Commander A tall and thin character in purplish armor with blue/purple skin. High cheekbones. Weld Spears. Able to throw small Fireballs from their hands. Category:Lore Category:Custom Monsters